In Vein
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Being destined for one another doesn't always make everything in life easy. COMPLETE.


As the story went... Buffy Summers and Angel O'Roarke had met the day after she was born. Their families and inner circles had never crossed paths before that and they had all lived on opposite ends of the country but they had all been intertwined ever since she entered the world. She was born with his first name on her left wrist, just as he'd been with hers. After taking her first breaths and screaming to the heavens above, it was noted the name grew the underline marking below the black lettering that meant her match was alive and well out there somewhere in the world. Of course being minutes old she had no idea what that meant but everyone around her did.

As for Angel, he was ten years old when she was born, he had been sleeping away as he had school the following morning when something woke him up. He finally got up and went to go use the restroom and as he began washing his hands, hoping to go back to sleep, is when he noticed the change to his own wrist. He had a bold strike under her name and he went to go wake his mother up trying to understand it better. She had gotten more of his family up and they all worked together trying to hunt down a just-born girl named Buffy until they'd gotten a match.

Angel never did make it to school that morning, instead he was rushed on to a plane with his parents, grandparents and younger sister to go meet the newborn. Buffy had a few photos of their first meeting, Angel sitting on a small blue plastic love seat holding her, looking rather confused in a few of the shots. "I was ten years old and they flew me across the country and put a baby in my lap saying this was my soul mate... it was pretty strange," Angel would tell her. She agreed it had to be weird but she still enjoyed teasing him.

Before she was even six months old her family moved to California. The O'Roarkes had been very instrumental in that... They had helped her family in countless ways during that time with everything from helping pay for them to fix minor repairs at their old house to help get it sold to helping them find their new home in Sunnydale, helping them pack and unpack to helping each of her parents find jobs, helping take care of Buffy when it was needed to everything else in between.

His family had been as close as her own, she loved each and every one of them and she was utterly adored. They were always there for her anytime she needed them, they were her go-to babysitters, his family was there for every big moment in her young life, they came to every birthday party, their families took trips and vacations together...

She had always adored_ her_ Angel. Everyone would always say how she was so happy around him when she was a baby, as a toddler and young child she was always excited to see him, following him around everywhere he went. He was older and grew into his pre-teen and early teen years but he never brushed her off for being just a little girl, he'd always try and make time for her, he'd play silly games with her, try and teach her new things when he was around. He'd always been the coolest person she knew and had always made her feel safe and protected.

She didn't know exactly when she started asking about the black marking on her wrist but she knew it'd started early. She - of course - didn't understand what it meant - even as people around her tried to explain it - for many years. She had just thought it was the coolest thing that she had Angel's name on her and he had hers. It made her feel special.

When she was in her early years of grade school she remembered it being a bragging right. She was matched to Angel O'Roarke and felt that absolutely no one could top that. She also remembered being as devastated as a child her age could be when the age difference between the two of them started showing itself. While she was just starting out in Kindergarten and then on to first grade and such he was hitting the ages fifteen and sixteen. She remembered her first heartbreak came from him going to a dance with another girl, one who was his own age, and finding out that night they'd actually been dating for a few weeks. "You're supposed to be with me," she had pouted. "You're not supposed to have a girlfriend."

He had actually looked hurt when she'd said this to him, taking her hand and leading her over to take a seat on the staircase by one another. She remembered him taking her tiny hand in his, how nice he looked in his suit, how she had sparkly pink fingernail polish on that evening. "I am supposed to be with you," he told her softly. "And I will be, Buffy. But I've got to wait for you to get older for that to happen."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because you're only six, Buffy. And right now that is a huge difference but as you get to be older it'll be different... at least that is what I hope."

She didn't understand but she tried. "You could just wait for me..."

He gave her a soft smile. "That'd be a long wait, Buf."

She had just shrugged at him.

Just a couple years later he had graduated high school and gone away to college. Buffy had a hard time adjusting to the idea at first, going from seeing Angel anytime she wanted to only when he came home for visits was hard. He kept in contact the best he could even from afar though and she felt like she was on top of the world whenever he did return to Sunnydale. He still made it to all of her birthday parties, to her school plays, she remembered him being there when she had to have her tonsils out. If she needed him, he was always there... in one way or another. If she was having a bad day she knew she could always call him, if she truly needed to see him he'd find a way, but it was still weird being away from him.

When Buffy was ten years old her parents decided to divorce. Hank and Joyce had never been matched together by The Powers That Be but they had met in high school and decided they didn't care what fate had planned for them, they just wanted to be together. At first this was fine but Buffy had noticed more and more how unhappy they were and how that only seemed to grow. Buffy didn't understand all of it at the time but as she got older she realized how bad things had been. She also later learned how Hank had been caught stealing multiple times from the O'Roarke's. He'd been taking money for some time from the company and had just turned greedy and awful behind the scenes it seemed, always asking for more and more and using her as leverage. When she had figured it out she'd felt ashamed and embarrassed. She couldn't even imagine how her mother must've felt when everything came to light either. Angel's family never used it against her, though.

Hank had moved out and pretty much never looked back. Her parents divorced and he just dropped out of both of their lives. It was like he walked out the door and she no longer mattered or even existed any more as far as he was concerned. Joyce had tried for a long time, she had, hell, even Angel had but none of it mattered.

When Buffy was fifteen, Angel moved back to Sunnydale. At fifteen she had a better idea as to what it meant to be matched to Angel and spent a great deal of her time day dreaming about the future she was destined to have with him. With him being back in Sunnydale full time again, Buffy found herself spending more time with him again and couldn't help but notice the differences with them both being all these years older. It wasn't like she could still follow him around like a little lost puppy, jump all over him as if he were her own personal jungle gym, convince him to play tea party or something... Everything now days seemed to have a deeper purpose. He still spent a good deal of time with her though. Angel would take her to a movie, out to ice cream or a quick lunch some days, sometimes he picked her up after school and he'd hang out until her mom got home from work. He'd started helping her learn to cook a bit better, too. It still felt like the air was different when he was around, so easy to just enjoy everything, but it also felt like her heart strings were being tugged on extra hard when he was close by.

Buffy began to notice other changes as well when it came to Angel. Sometimes she would find him looking at her in a whole new way... but only for a moment. He would always shake his head or blink really hard as if it had snuck on him. Buffy knew sometimes when she knew she'd be seeing him she'd dress to impress, to see what kind of reaction she might get from him.

"You know, I'm not a little girl anymore," she told him one day as he was driving her home from cheerleading practice.

His forehead had scrunched up a bit as he turned to look at her once they reached the light. "I have notice," he finally said. "Was I making you feel as such somehow?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, not exactly... but I can't help but notice I'm almost sixteen and you still don't seem to be rushing to be with me or anything."

Angel had cleared his throat. "You're only fifteen years old, Buf. You're still..."

"A kid?" she'd cut him off, her tone not hiding her annoyance that he still thought of her as such.

"No, you're not a kid, Buffy. But you're still too young for this.. for me... us..."

Buffy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not everyone thinks I'm too young to be with."

"I'm ten years older than you."

"I can do the math," she'd snapped.

"You're not ready," he said and she had rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what the hell I'm ready for or not."

Angel had become scarce for awhile after that, she knew he was avoiding her but she tried to ignore it. She had been surprised he actually showed up for her sweet sixteen party but absolutely thrilled because she was happy to introduce him to her boyfriend, Ford. She took pride in watching his eyes narrow, his jaw clenching as she presented Ford to him.

"I hope it's not awkward or anything, man," Ford had said and explained he'd seen her match's name and knew all about the two of them.

"Why would it possibly be awkward?" Angel had responded through clenched teeth. Buffy had shot daggers at him as he walked away.

"Ford seems nice," Angel's mother had said later in the evening when they'd joined up in the kitchen.

Buffy blushed a little. "He is. It's just..."

"He's not Angel?"

"Right. And it stinks because I can't have Angel. Not now anyway according to him and I'm not even sure when exactly the time will come. When I'm eighteen? Twenty-one? Sixty?"

The older woman had laughed and kissed the top of her blonde crown. "You're still young, Buffy. You may not see all the issues with that but Angel does. He's not pushing you away because he wants to."

Buffy had grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not of legal age, I'm just a stupid kid."

"Oh, hush now. You know that's not true. He is older than you and his idea of a relationship is probably quite a bit different than yours, Buffy. There is a lot to being with someone, especially when it's supposed to be forever. You've never really given anyone else the time of day either and I know he worries about that, about if you'd finally get together but then wonder about what else is out there."

"That's ridiculous. I'd just be happy to be with him, to feel like he wanted me. Sometimes I wonder if he even likes me anymore at all. Maybe someone wrote our fate lines wrong."

"Angel is in love with you, you should never question that," she had been told. "He's been in love with you his whole life and that has taken various forms over the years, it's evolved over the years. He wants to make sure everything between you is handled right and he's so afraid of screwing that up, you have no idea."

"It isn't fair," she'd finally spoken again, trying hard not to cry. "The fates put him right there and he's everything I could ever want and I can't even be with him."

"You two will find your way," she'd promised. "It's not much easier on him, he just does a better job of hiding it I think."

Angel had always given the perfect gifts at her birthdays. It was like his special super power or something. She'd expected him to be the one to give her her car but her mother had been the one behind that. As the night wound down Buffy had noticed she hadn't gotten anything from him and went to go hunt him down again. He'd lingered in the background as she'd opened gifts and gotten cake and all but he had kept his distance the entire time. "You're missing a hell of a party," she had told him, stepping into her bedroom where she had found him.

He sat on her bed, his thumb rubbing over her name on his wrist. "Sorry I've not been very pleasant tonight."

Buffy had swallowed hard. "I'm actually happy that you haven't been. It gives me hope that you might actually give a damn about us."

His dark eyes had lifted up to meet hers. "You think that I don't?" She'd shrugged, feeling her eyes starting to sting again and tried to keep her tears at bay. Angel had sighed, suddenly looking very tired. He stood and reached into his suit jacket, pulling out two tickets. He walked over and handed them to her. "You should take your boyfriend," he'd said and her heart had sunk. Her whole plan to try and make him jealous seemed to backfire completely in that moment. "And, speaking of which..." he said slowly, reaching again and this time bringing out a small black box, "that whole situation makes this highly inappropriate, but..." he trailed off and handed it to her. Buffy had opened it and gasped. She knew the history of these rings and exactly what they meant.

Buffy felt her heart breaking in a million pieces that night as she stood there. "Angel..." she whispered.

He'd shaken his head, putting his hands into his pants pockets. "It's just a pretty ring," he'd cut her off. "I thought you'd like it."

"Angel..." she'd tried again, tears falling down her cheeks.

He'd been there in a moment, his arms wrapping around her. Angel had kissed her forehead. Buffy had sobbed against him before bravely throwing herself at him, her lips crashing into his, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, pulling him to her and trying to make sure he didn't try and pull away and run. Angel had surprised her by not resisting, instead he'd picked her up, turned and walked with her in his arms until they'd reached her bed. Buffy felt her teenage sexuality interest truly blossom in that moment. Angel fell with her down to the bed, their bodies bouncing just slightly as they landed. Buffy found herself enjoying the warm feeling of him on top of her, the way his lips felt against hers.

By the time someone had finally come looking for them, they were both breathing heavily, their bodies begging for more of their mate. "Buffy?: came Ford's voice again and it seemed to bring them both back to reality. Buffy moaned softly as he rolled off of her, craving the feel of him back against her. Buffy had managed to call out that she would be back downstairs in just a few minutes to Ford but her focus remained on Angel.

"I have only been trying to do the right thing," he had told her, his voice still full of lust. "And all too often you make that very fucking difficult."

Buffy wasn't entirely sure how it all happened but soon they were arguing. She had snapped at him in frustration... she threw it out there how hard it had been for her all these years to watch him date countless other women, how worthless he made her feel when he turned into a brick wall about the two of them. She went off with all her pent up anger and frustration at him and ended her tirade with an awful lie that evening. She had told him she wished that they hadn't been chosen to be together in the first place.

They had avoided one another like the plague after that. Months wound up passing by before she finally found herself waiting at his secretary's desk as she let him know who had shown up to see him. Buffy had half expected to be asked to leave but instead she found herself being led to his office and soon the two of them were alone in the same room once again. "Can we put whatever the hell happened to the side... just for a little while even," she had blurted out before he could even get a word in. "A lot is happening and I really need someone to talk to about it. You... I need to talk to you."

Angel hadn't responded directly to her, instead he'd stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing his phone. She listened to him tell whoever was on the other end that he'd be taking an early lunch and to cancel some meeting scheduled for around one that afternoon. He hung up and helped lead her back out of the building and to his car. The two of them rode in silence to her favorite diner.

"You're wearing it." Buffy had nearly jumped out of her skin when he came back to their booth with the food.

Buffy's thumb moved on instinct to rub the ring he'd given her on her birthday. She knew that he had noticed the direction in which she was wearing it. "I broke up with Ford," she told him quickly, not wanting him to think it had anything to do with someone other than him. "Th-that night actually."

He'd said nothing, just took his seat across from her.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Giles asked my mom to marry him. I am sure you've heard... she said yes, which I'm also sure you heard. I'm over the moon happy for them but it's all very strange to me for some reason," she blurted out. "They mentioned the possibility of wanting to have a baby, another child. To me that seems ridiculous but I mean... hey, if that would make them happy... I don't even know if such a thing is possible with their ages or whatever... but I mean... more power to them I guess. Xander cheated on Cordelia. I will put that up there on the dumbest things that boy has absolutely ever done. It's messed with the whole balance of the world, I swear. I will always be the first person to say I believe fully in a perfect match but they were the exception in my mind kind of. I liked Xander and Cordy together - at least once I got used to it/ But no, some girl who's in the class below us named Faith came to town and just fucked everything up. Willow... Gods... Willow's match died. Will was walking home with me when she just suddenly looked pale and acted like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. The underline was just... gone. We searched high and low and found she'd - Tara - had accidentally been shot in her house while her neighbors had some martial dispute thing outside. She's a complete mess, my heart keeps breaking for her. I don't know how to help her and I just wish I could make everything better. I got a speeding ticket which I'm calling bullshit on. I saw the new Slayer movie. I put it off and put it off then I just finally went. I didn't think it was all that good but I also had a hard time paying attention. I don't know if I wasn't paying attention because it wasn't good or it was awesome and I just missed it because I couldn't concentrate because we've always gone to see them together and all I could think about was how I wished you were there-"

"Buffy-"

Buffy continued to ramble on at top speed about anything and everything she could think of that had happened since her birthday. He tried to break through once more but she didn't allow it then either. "And... and I really miss you," she had rushed out. This time she did take a breather and the two just looked at each other for a long pause. "I didn't mean what I said, Angel. You know that I didn't, I could never... I hate that those words even came out of my face. If anything all they did was prove you right... that I wasn't ready, that I haven't been... because I was just acting like a child. I was jealous and petty and rash and throwing some stupid fit because I was frustrating things weren't going how I wanted basically. I swear to you I don't want you to ever think that I wish things were different on that. I don't want you to ever think or believe that I wish you weren't my one because I have never - not once - ever truly felt that way. I have been upset, Angel. I have been confused, frustrated, excited... a million other things about it... but I have never wished that it was someone else I was supposed to be with. Whoever the hell is out there making those choices knew exactly what they were doing with you and me because there's no one else I want or ever will want. Maybe I fucked that up and I am so sorry for that but if nothing else can you just not hate me and be my friend again?"

Everything felt shaky but better by the time they finally made it back to Angel's work. They tip-toed mostly about anything heavy with them after her word vomit and let everything else kind of fall into old patterns. Buffy could've cried given how much she had missed this, missed him. A huge part of her had felt like it'd been ripped out of her chest with all the drama between them so it felt like she could breathe again by the time they said their temporary goodbyes.

The next morning she had woken up to an entire notebook worth of a letter from Angel sitting on her desk. She had been thankful it was the weekend because there'd been no way she could've gone to school and thought of anything else. She'd sat in bed and opened it up, her heart racing as she began to read. In the letter was basically everything she had ever wanted him to say to her, opening himself up and actually expressing more of his feelings about her, explaining how he birthday had been a perfect example of why he tried to keep everything under wraps because anytime he gave an inch it was like he lost all his reserve about her. He tried to explain more in depth about why he wanted to wait, why he wanted them to do things perfect, but also how incredibly difficult it seemed at times - all of which she could completely agree to. Angel laid it all out in the notebook paper and Buffy felt like her heart was going to explode by the end of it.

Buffy had rushed over to Angel's after getting through it. He'd opened the door and she threw herself into his arms, kissing him several times. "Buf-"

"We were quite literally made to be together, Angel. Maybe some of that has to wait and I really can't say I'm happy about that part but it's worth it. I'm going to try to stop looking at what I am missing out on and maybe look at it as what we are building to, every day... until we can be together properly like we both want. I don't want you worry about some things, though. Never again. Not about what you think I think I'm going to wonder what I'm missing out on or whatever else... because there's nothing. Just us. And when the time is right... it'll be."

This hadn't always been easy to remember and she did often feel overwhelming sadness because she hated waiting and wished they could just get together already and been happy but Buffy had done her best to just accept where they were for now. The two fell back into old habits when it came to spending time together and going out and having fun some weekends. Buffy had decided every thing they did was just building up to what they were destined to be and that helped too. Every time they went out to eat together or to a concert or whatever else she just let it play out like a date in her mind.

One night the pair had decided to do a Star Wars marathon at her house, taking over the living room. They'd built a blanket fort using the pull-out sofa and both had wound up falling asleep at some point. Buffy couldn't remember the last time before this she'd seen Angel sleeping let alone next to her. That had felt like a lifetime ago. Buffy had cuddled closer to him, her fingers dancing lightly along his face, taking in his every feature. She'd placed a light kiss on his forehead and then his lips and smiled shyly when she found him awake when she pulled back. He surprised her by pulling her even closer, his head burying into her neck. Buffy stilled as his lips touched her flesh. Angel kissed along the curve of her neck slowly before his hand came up to cup the side of her face and he brought her in for another kiss. Buffy swung one leg over his hip and pulled at him until he rolled on top of her as their little make-out session continued. "Buffy-" he breathed out in a pant when they broke shortly for some air.

She shook her head. "We can just... kiss... can't we?" she asked in a whisper. "We don't have to do anything else." She had been sure he'd tell her it wasn't right but instead he just looked at her begging eyes for a moment before capturing her lips with his once more. Buffy smiled against his mouth, her hands coming up underneath his soft tee shirt and began making designs with her fingertips up and down his back. Buffy felt his tongue start to slid into her mouth and her eyes went wide, using her own to push him away. "Angel, I've never-"

He cut her off, trying again. She felt worried that she wouldn't know what in the hell to do but once he got her to relax Buffy found herself enjoying his exploration of her mouth, her tongue slowly dancing against his.

Buffy had shivered at the look of hunger she found in his eyes when they parted. "You're going to be the death of me," he told her. "I need a cold shower. Or two."

When he'd returned to bed with her, he'd pulled her back against him and she fell asleep in his arms. That night had given her more confidence when it came to Angel. She knew not to overdue it for either of their sakes but she enjoyed testing waters out with him, heavy make-out sessions, some light petting that would slowly start to happen.

On her seventeenth birthday, Angel had asked her out on their first proper date. He had gotten her a dress, matching shoes, jewelry set all to match for it. "So, do I get to call you my boyfriend now?" she'd asked him.

Angel had blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "This still isn't exactly 'right' according to California laws and such..."

"Well, there's some higher powers out there who probably don't care about that little fact. There's also me and I don't care about that little fact either." she'd told him.

He hadn't stopped her or told her no though so Buffy accepted it as such. Angel was soon introducing her as his girlfriend and treating her as such so she took that all as a win.

As Buffy stood up at the front of the church watching her mother marry the Englishman, Rupert Giles, she couldn't help but wonder about what her and Angel's wedding would be like. She found herself playing with the ring he had given her as her mind drifted... until she met eyes with Angel's mother and blushed at the knowing look the older woman had given her. She smiled at Angel who sat a few seats away and then tried to pay better attention to the ceremony.

"They look happy," Angel had commented as the pair danced, watching the newlyweds.

Buffy couldn't help but smile, her mother was practically glowing. "I'm glad that she didn't wait for him because, well, there's me... but I'm so thankful they wound up finding each other. I think Mom will finally have her happily ever after."

"She deserves it." Buffy had laid her head on his chest and they'd just danced through a few songs together in mostly silence before he asked what was on her mind.

"I don't know... I keep thinking about what if you and me ever... It's stupid."

"Why? You plan on telling me no when I ask?"

Buffy's face paled. "No... I just... I don't know if that day will ever come so it seems dumb to get ahead of myself I guess."

Angel kissed her gently. "Not dumb at all."

"A-are you planning on asking me..."

He smiled. "Not today," was all she got.

As Buffy began planning for the future in other aspects, she asked Angel what was going to happen when she graduated high school, if she decided to go to college somewhere else.

"I guess that's up to you."

"Well, yeah, where I got to school is up to me... but I mean... what about us?"

"I know, that's what I mean... if you moved out of state or wanted to study somewhere else, travel or whatever else I'm fully behind you on it. If you want me to come along then that's all you have to say, I will pack up and we will go wherever the hell you want to go. If you want to... just go see the world and do whatever on your own then worry about what fate holds for us later then I will do that, too."

Buffy had felt her heart drop a little at his words. "What? Like take a break from us?"

"If that's what you want."

"Is that what you want?"

"No it's not, but this is one of those things I've been worried about when it comes to us. I remember leaving Sunnydale and going off out into the real world and how different my life was. Yes, it's a bit different as I had an eight year old girl I obviously couldn't be with nor did I look at in exactly the same ways as I do now... but I was older and going through the motions of becoming an adult and everything else. I was interested in what was out there in the world. And no, not just with relationships but just life in general. And there's you in a different situation with it all where we have us on the horizon as everything we've wanted to be but there's also the whole rest of the world out there for you and if you're not ready for what this holds than that's fine. I'm not going to say I'd be happy with it or that it's what I want because quite honestly the idea of us being apart or having to see you be with someone else kills me but..."

Buffy jumped up off the bar stool and rushed over to him. "I've told you before, Angel, and it still stands... there's no one else, there's nothing out there that I don't want to have with you. I'm not... missing out on trying someone else out, I'd only be wasting my time and missing out on everything I've always wanted."

Buffy's final year of school seemed to flying by and before she knew it Christmas had come and gone and she had another birthday on the horizon...

January 18th was going on for-freaking-ever. Buffy paced her room nervously and glanced at the clock to find it only twenty seconds later than the last time she'd looked. Buffy wrangled her cell phone out of her pocket and growled at it telling her the same time before putting it away and pacing some more. It felt like a month of Sundays had passed before midnight finally rolled around and Buffy stood in the middle of her room for a minute and let the arrangement of emotions flood through her before she finally grabbed her keys and headed downstairs and drove across town to Angel's.

Buffy had one of his spare keys but she'd only used it once before now, her hands shook as she unlocked his front door and snuck inside the quite house. Buffy took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her and began making her way through the dark toward where she knew Angel's bedroom to be. "Buffy?" Angel questioned he slowly woke up to Buffy crawling into the large bed with him and straddled him.

"Hi," she whispered shyly, suddenly wondering if this was a stupid idea.

"Hi," he said back, his voice still a little sleepy and confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked as one hand reached over to turn a dim light on. Buffy swallowed but took pleasure in watching his eyes finally open and adjust and truly looked at her. "Hi," he breathed out again.

Buffy felt a familiar rush run through her body as she felt his own reacting to her from where she sat. "It's January 19th now."

Angel's head turned slightly to look at the fancy alarm clock on his end table. He nodded a little bit at her. "I guess it is. Happy Birthday." He looked back at her, his eyes seeming to take in every inch of her as she sat before him in only a nude colored matching set of panties and a push up bra. "I thought-" Angel cleared his throat, "I wouldn't see you until later tonight..." he told her, his eyes lingering on her breasts that were on full display in this particular garment.

"You have a tendency to always give me the perfect gift but one of the only things I could think that I wanted isn't exactly something you can put in a gift bag. Nor does everyone at a party need to bear witness."

Angel seemed to let that sink in. "You came over here at basically midnight because you wanted..." he trailed off for a pause, "to... uh..._ be_ with me?"

Buffy nodded. "Don't you think we've waited for more than enough?"

Angel cleared his throat and sat up slightly, his hands holding her hips so she didn't fall off as he moved. "Buffy? Are you sure about this? There's no taking it back-"

"I'm very well aware of that, Angel. You know that I am," she stressed. "So... can you please make me yours?"

"You already are mine," he told her though his hands slid around her body and up her sides until coming around to cup both of her lacy cups in each of his hands.

"You know what I mean," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Buffy could only nod before a gasp escape her lips as he sat up. Buffy's thighs squeezed around him waist as he kissed her, her hands still teasing against her bra. Buffy's hips rocked against his harness as his eager lips played with hers, his hands coming around to rub her back some before he undid the back clasp and together they removed the garment entirely from her body. His eyes were happy to take in the sight of her uncovered chest and she nearly covered herself with her arms before he gently pushed them back out of the way. His large hands cupped her again, this time without the barrier, and he drew her closer to his mouth. Buffy's head fell back slightly as she felt the warmth of his mouth around her. While his tongue tickled and teased her, the mate was being pleasured by the rough pad of Angel's thumb before they switched places.

Angel made easy work of changing their position so that she was the one laying flat on the bed. Buffy felt her heart pounding out of her chest as she watched him carefully make his way down her aching body, his hands touching her, his suckling flesh as he moved down her flat stomach, his tongue swirling around her belly button before she swatted at him because it tickled.

Angel's thumbs hooked into the sides of her small underwear and took great care in slipping them off of her. Buffy squirmed a little as he drank her in, never anyone besides maybe a doctor or two having seen her naked before and never anyone in this manner. His knee returned the bed and he started coming back to her, her thighs parting as an invitation he moved closer to her.

Buffy sucked her breath in so hard it hurt as she watched his head settle between her thighs and it flew back into the headboard as she felt his lips wrap around her pulsating bud and began to suck lightly. Her hands fisted in the satin sheets she laid on top of, her body already arching at the sensation. She tried looking at him again but couldn't take the sight, she looked back up at the ceiling as she moaned out his name in a chant. Her hands left the sheets behind and slid down her body until she felt his thick hair and grabbed tight. Her thighs opened slightly more before squeezing tight again as he increased speed on her again until everything turned into fireworks... her body felt like it was shooting sparks off, her vision was gone other than random dots of color, she felt like she was floating or falling or something but did not care because it was amazing.

Angel's mouth moved lower on her sex, his tongue seeking the crease of her lower lips, and slipping inside to where she was dripping wet for him. Buffy wiggled again as he lapped at her honey, feeling like she was about ready to burst all over again. As his tongue slipped inside her, darting in and out she could only imagine another part of his body making the same motions. "Angel," Buffy panted out.

"Mmm?"

Buffy's hips rolled against his face on their own accord, her whole body tingling. "I want to touch you," she breathed out.

Angel had seemed hesitant to give in to her request but soon his large body laid beside her and she turned on her side, her eyes locked with his as one of her small hands made its way down his chest, stomach, over the waist band of the boxer shorts he had on until she found what she was looking for. Her hand jumped back at first but then returned to the warm flesh. His boxers had no way of containing the rigid flesh at this point, not with his body aching for her, and she knew she wouldn't have much of a chance to explore him right now without sending him over the edge but she wanted to play at least a little.

Buffy's finger tips danced around the mushroom tip of his manhood, down his long shaft and back up again. When her small hand tried to actually wrap around him Angel cursed and she couldn't help but look down at the sight. Buffy was almost sure just watching her slowly pump his cock in her hands turned her on more than anything else that had happened, she felt mesmerized by the sight, the feel of him. Her tongue came out to wet her dry lips and she heard Angel groan again. Next thing she knew she felt his hands on her and she whined at the loss of him in her palms.

Angel swallowed hard and leaned over to kiss her. "You're about to make me lose control," he whispered.

"Maybe I want you to."

He smirked. "I'm sure you do and there will be plenty of time to explore those things. But I have waited a very, very... painfully... long time for something else," he told her and Buffy shivered again. Buffy watched with wide eyes as he slipped a condom on and he rolled back on top of her. She felt her heart racing as she realized she was finally getting him.

Buffy's mind raced with everything she'd ever heard about losing one's virginity. 'It'll hurt but only for a moment,' she said inwardly. She knew she must have tensed up though as Angel looked at her with a worried expression. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he told her.

Buffy shook her head. "It's not that, God anything but. I want you, this... I'm just... you know that I have never..." she bumbled out.

Angel leaned down to her, lips meeting lips once more. She felt something touch her again and it took a moment to realize it was his finger. She was already dripping wet but pretty sure she could have soaked his sheets all over again within minutes as his talented finger explored her slick flesh. Angel's forehead pressed against hers as his finger was replaced by the head of cock and he began to enter her body. Buffy felt her inner walls expanding easily to grant him entrance and fully enjoyed the sensation. When he reached her barrier she stiffened some, she knew Angel was hanging on with everything he had and she nodded that it was okay.

Buffy felt tears stinging her eyes and her fingernails dug into his shoulders, her body stiff and holding position as it tried to get over the shock. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded again slightly. "They should really come up with a different way of going about that," she told him after a moment. Angel chuckled a little but he gave an apology. She waved him off. "Trust me on the fact that is so very worth it." Angel chuckled again and waited for her to adjust to everything. When her hips started rocking slightly against him, Angel took the hint and began slowly moving in and out of her. Buffy thought to herself the gods knew exactly what they were doing when they made him with her in mind as he moved, everything felt like heaven.

Angel's every move became hungry, near frantic. Their lips crushed against one another, his dick thrust into her harder and harder til she was sure they were going to break the bed, a wall, something. Buffy felt fireworks and warmth come rushing over her again not long after, her body currently having nothing left to hold on to.

She didn't remember falling asleep but when Buffy opened her eyes she could tell there was some sunlight shining outside. Buffy shakily let out a breath and looked around her. She was still naked but covered up in Angel's warm bed, he was beside her, one arm draped over her. Her eyes widened as she replayed the events of last night and said a silent thank you to the heavens that eighteen years of waiting for something like that to happen had finally paid off. Buffy swallowed hard, taking the image of him in as he lay beside her. Feeling the urge to pee and probably get cleaned up, Buffy tried to sneak away but he kept pulling her back to him in his dream state. She finally shook him a bit and at least got through to him enough that his arm moved and she was able to start scooting her way toward the edge of the bed.

Buffy couldn't seem to find her clothes so she wound up rushing through the house to his bathroom as if someone would be there to spot her in her nakedness or something. She started a shower and stepped under the spray long enough to rinse herself off after last night then she switched it to a hot bath and let her body relax in the large porcelain tub. She had almost fallen back asleep when she heard a rumbling voice. "I was wondering where you were." Her eyes snapped opened and she couldn't help but blush as her eyes met his. She had a hard time keeping that eye contact though given he was walking around naked just as she had been. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "A little sore," she admitted. "But I think that is something that was to be expected." Before she knew what she was doing, Buffy invited him into the bath with her and scooted up a bit to give him room.

"I took a shower last night and put your clothes in the washer. I'll move them to the dryer here in a bit," he told her.

"I fell asleep," she told him, laying back against his chest.

He kissed the side of her head. "That you did. You were snoring."

"I don't snore."

"You snore. And drool."

"Shut up."

"You're lucky you're cute."

"Shut. Up."

Angel chuckled behind her and she rolled her eyes. "So, how's it feel to be eighteen?"

"Perfect. As long as I don't have to wait eighteen more years for the next time to get you in bed."

That made him laugh harder. "I don't think either one of us would survive that."

While Buffy finished up with the bath, Angel got out and dried off. He found some clothes to throw on and brought her some as well that she could use while waiting for hers to finish up in the dryer. "What do you want for breakfast, Birthday Girl?" he asked then headed back out to go get it started.

Buffy spent almost the entire day with Angel, only heading home when it was close to time for her party to start. Buffy was sure everyone could take one glance either one of her or Angel and know exactly what had occurred but she couldn't have cared less. Hell, she'd rather everyone know and scream it from the rooftops to be honest.

Her party was fun, busy, there was a lot going on but she still couldn't help but notice when there had been no gift from Angel but she also knew sometimes he had something giant outside or something or he'd wait until they were alone but she was feeling curious for this big milestone. When she found him he was outside, looking far too handsome to even be of this world as the moonlight shone down on him. "Hello, Lover," she greeted playfully.

Angel's head turned and he smiled at her. "Hello, Beautiful. Enjoying your party?"

Buffy smiled, happily taking his hand when he offered it. "I had more enjoyable times today but yes, it's been fun."

"Did you come looking for a present?"

"You know me so well," she replied.

He nodded, using his free hand to finish the small drink he had. "There's a problem with it."

"Uh oh."

"Yep. Big uh oh."

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Well, I've had a hard time deciding which to give you. See, there's a large wrapped present sitting in the back seat of my car... But..."

"But?" she egged on.

"But... I almost kind of really want to take your hand and remove that ring from your right hand and put it on your left," he told her.

Buffy's eyes widened. "I think I should totally get both but if I have to choose I choose that one," she said quickly. "Option Two. Option B. Whatever. That one."

Angel looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You know what that means..."

Buffy nodded, squeezing his fingers a bit more as they held hands. "That you would be asking me to marry you. That... you are asking me?"

"We're made for each other, Buffy. In every fucking way. And this probably isn't the day to ask this and I've debated about it for months but... I've been waiting for this for a very long time and I just want everything with you as soon as I can possibly have it."

Buffy could very much related to that... especially given how she'd acted once midnight struck and she couldn't wait anymore to further her relationship with him. Buffy danced a little as she moved to stand before him and held out her hand expectantly. Angel couldn't help but laugh at her. He sat the cup down on the ground and then took her hand in his, slipping the claddaugh ring off of her small finger and then resting it on it's new home.

"For the record... I still want the other present. I will be waiting. Also, for the record," she said, stepping closer to him, "I want to stay in Sunnydale. I want to go to college here, I want to find a job at some point around here at least that I like, I want to move in with you at your very neat house. I want to be with you, forever and always. I want to marry you, be blissfully happy with you. I want to have couple-y friends and have big family dinners with everyone even as we get older. I want to have a family with you... not right now but in the future, maybe give us a handful of years with just us? I want the world with you."

Angel kissed her. "Deal."

**The End.**


End file.
